


Only Alexander

by Uglywordsinaknifeblock



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is hot asf, Concerned revolutionaries, Fire, Had this sitting in my folders, Haircuts, I honestly dont even know how to tag, IM TERRIBLE AT TAGGING OK, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Short hair!alex, Wartime, Worried John, only a little gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglywordsinaknifeblock/pseuds/Uglywordsinaknifeblock
Summary: Only Alex could get hotter after a near-death experience. Or maybe it's just John.





	Only Alexander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My damn self](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+damn+self).



No way was this fair.

John fumed silently at the back of Alexanders head. His newly short-haired head, to be exact.

He had been staring at the same head for twenty minutes now, and all he could think was 'Not fair. Not fucking fair'

To be honest, it really wasn't. The man had had a near-death experience, and leave it to Alexander to only get hotter after such a thing.

It had started off a normal day, really. Everyone milling about, doing their various jobs around camp, the heat just enough to be irksome. Johns shirt was sticking to his chest, making him uncomfortable, and his thick hair was damp and sweaty on his neck.

A fire had broken out. An unnattended lamp inside one of the tents had lit the fabric aflame, quickly engulfung the entire enclosure. The dry heat made the grass easy kindling, and soon the entire north end of camp was ablaze. Thankfully, that section of encampments was seperated from the rest as it was reserved for general Washinton and his aide-de-camps, so the inferno was able to be contained.

John had gone in search of Alexander while the fires were slowly being put out, smoke making his eyes burn and lungs ache for fresh air. The entire camp had been cloaked in it, it's inhabitants hacking and coughing no matter how far they were from the actual blaze. He had no reason to go looking, really, except maybe to joke about how Alex would have to restart the essay he'd been working on. 

He'd eventually run into Lafayette and Hercules. Both were a bit teary eyed from smoke, but otherwise fine. They joked for a few minutes, and the subject of Alexanders wherabouts was put out of Johns mind until Lafayette brought it up again.

"And where is our petit lion? Coughing up a lung I suppose? Or perhaps napping again?" The frenchman laughed.

It wasn't unlikely, come to think of it. Alex hadn't been sleeping well of late (when was he ever?) and was often finding himself drowsy during the day, even drifting off once or twice during dinner with the general. Were it not for Johns well-timed kicks, his face would have fallen directly into his plate; or worse, he could have been caught by Washington himself.

But the thought had struck something in John, something niggling at the back of his mind like a pest he couldn't quite swat away. He still didn't know where Alex was, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not pinpoint the last moment he had seen him.

This was resolved when Mulligan spoke up. "I think he was, actually. Before, I mean. Probably slept right through this whole commotion."

That would explain it. Alex, when he could be convinced, or when the exhaustion became too much, often rested during the day in the cool of one of the tents.

The realization had hit them all at once. Alexander was sleeping in his tent, in the area of camp where the fire had broken out. In order to properly rest, Alex took a sleeping draught that kept him out for several hours. Most likely he hadn't woken up yet, and he was still inside the flaming tent.

The three men had raced across the encampment, ignoring the many officers who told them they could not go near the burning tents. They stopped short when they saw the thick canvas of the tents still aflame, some already charred to nothing, and some still intact but smoking exessively. The fire was totally covering the area, and from what they could see, they had arrived too late.

John hurriedly addressed one of the officers supervising the fires. "Has anyone searched the tents?" 

The man barely awknowledged his question. "If anyone was in those tents, son, they're out by now."

All three of the men felt their hearts sink. Lafayette was ready to barge past the man and get his friend out himself when all of them heard a hacking cough to their right. A figure appeared at the entrance of one of the tents about twenty feet away, clothes smouldering and burt in several places. He was doubled over, choking on smoke and spitting out soot and blood. It was undoubtably Alexander.

After a few hours in the infirmary, Alex was discharged and rejoined the friends in a new temporary tent. With a new haircut.

The fire had singed the ends of his hair so badly that the had needed to cut several inches of it off. Surprisingly, he escaped with only minor blisters otherwise.

The hair was still as thick and dark as before, and now it was only a few inches long and coiffed up attractively. Too attractivley. The man had no right to be looking as good as he did after nearly dying in a fire.

The worst part was that Alex had barely even awknowledged the change, only smirking slightly as his friends gaped at him. He now sat at a desk, working as usual, and pretending that he hadn't just gotten a thousand times more attractive in a way John couldn't explain. The way it perfectly showed off his face, highlighting his jawline and strong features. His cheekbones looked like they could cut glass, for gods sake.

All in all, John was pissed.

Eventually, Herc and Laf had returned to their own tent, never once in the conversation having brought up Alexanders new appearance. They had said their farewells, and now John and Alex were sitting in silence, John staring angrily at the back of Alexs' head, and Alex undoubtably smirking to himself at his best friends apparant speechlessness.

Enough was enough. John stood, straightening his smart military jacket and brushing stray curls out of his face. Alex, ever the workaholic, didn't even notice him, or if he did he didn't awknowledge it. No matter. That could be remedied soon enough.

And if John pulled a little harder than necessary on the newly-short hair that night, well, he could hardly be blamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not very good tbh. Just a little plotbunny I had that I thought someone might enjoy. Kudos and comments are literally my entire existance because I am an attention whore. Check out my other fic maybe?? Or not?? It's your life????


End file.
